


Million reasons

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Just Junhoe being anxious.





	Million reasons

Junhoe thinks that he's not good for Jiwon, this days he's thinking about maybe its better if him and Jiwon just stayed as friends.

He doesn't want to break up with him with such a reason, he's too weak to do that and Jiwon will definitely think that his reasons are ridiculous.

So he came up with this idea, he will do everything that Jiwon doesn't like there for the elder would be turn off and leave him. 

Yes, it still hurts for Junhoe's side but he thinks more than for his hyung and for their relationship.

"Maybe I should always wear a mask, right. He hates it when he doesn't see my face." He mumbled against his reflection through the mirror. He's taking this serious.

"Lets put some make up too." He made his face looked like more paler. He ruffles his hair and put some pajamas on before going out of his room.

"Juneya, what happened to you?" Hanbin forms an 'o' shape on his mouth. Seems like Junhoe went into a massive war.

"Nothing hyung." He tried to sound blant. He walks across the kitchen, there he met Yunhyeong who's cooking for their breakfast. The other is busy while he simply explore his eyes to find Jiwon. 

"You must be findi- what the heck happened to your face?" Yunhyeong exclaimed. He was shocked because of Junhoe's face, last thing he knew that nothing happened between him and Jiwon but the younger is looking like just passed out from somewhere.

"Shhh Hyung, its just a make up. I will explain later." 

While they tried to whisper to each other. The bathroom door opened revealing a topless Jiwon who's smoking hot. Junhoe gulped and hide his face from the hoodie that he's wearing, he sighed when Jiwon leave and went to his room.

"Uh, hyung shall we eat? You're standing there for a minute." 

"You can't blame me. You're sitting there looking like a skeleton will definitely make me to think if I'm going to feed you."

"Aish just eat." After they eat Junhoe didn't saw Jiwon so he thinks that maybe he should just go back to his room and locked up there but he was wrong. 

He opened his door. He saw Jiwon lying on his bed while playing on his phone.

"Babe, Did you eat al- what happened to you? Are you sick?" Jiwon immediately sat up. He sway his hand and enveloped Junhoe to a hug. Junhoe is so weak for Bobby so he crashed down into his arms. "What happened to you? Are you not feeling well? Want me to take you to a doctor?"

He was about to give in when he remebered why he did this. "N-no hyung I'm okay." He uttered as he distance himself from Jiwon.

"Then why're you wearing a mask and a hoodie? I told you that I wanted to see your alluring face 24/7" June can't deny it but that cause his cheeks to went red, atleast he can hide it inside his face mask.

"Nothing."

"Then why? I atlea-"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING HYUNG!" June yelled. He never yelled at Jiwon so its kinda new, seeing Jiwon's face in shocked. It looks like he's about to cry. "I'm so sor- No I shouldn't, can you stop being clingy? I'm tired." He didn't mean to said that but if its the only words that can make Jiwon leave then he needs to mean it.

"S-sorry Babe, I just really missed you."

"For God's sake hyung, last night is the only night that we're not together." He's acting is really convincing, he tried to sound irritated. 

"But I can't help it. I just want to cuddle with you." The elder tried to reached for his hand but he's too fast to stand up and avoid it. 

"I'm tired please." And a long moment of silence went. Jiwon doesn't know how to reply, he doesn't want to ask what kind of tired Junhoe is.

"O-okay then. Lets sleep?" Junhoe is about to give up but instead of having a harsh talk with Jiwon,he just slammed the door and went to the bathroom.

 

"Why isn't it working? Am I not ugly enough? Should I cut my hair shorter? Or should I be more rude?" He uttered against the mirror. He's really this eager to make Jiwon leave isn't he?. He wanted Jiwon to be better and if he's stuck with him, there will be no progress. 

When Jiwon knows that the younger is not going to be with him for a whole day, instead of helping Hanbin to produce for their songs, he will just locked up in Junhoe's room and cuddle with him while watching some movies, and sometimes when Junhoe's sick and they really need to practice Jiwon will still pick Junhoe over those, he will stay in Junhoe's side as long as the latter feel better.

Jiwon is doing good but June thinks he's making him worst.

"Babe? Are you there? Lets talk please?" Jiwon said against the cold door between them. He doesn't know if he's ready but it looks like he's the one who is going to ask for their break up.

"In my room." 

 

"What's the matter babe? Why're you mad? If you're tired then let's sleep. Come here." Jiwon tried to lift the corner of his mouth as he pat the empty space beside him. Junhoe just stood and crossed his arms, he sighed.

"Ji, I can't do this anymore, you're too precious. I tried everything, I even wear the thinks you said that I shouldn't wear, I even become rude to you... why didn't you still leave me?" He said as he make his way to sit on the side of the bed.

Jiwon bit his lip, Damn this creature infront of him is so cute, he wants to squeeze him in love. "Babe, listen. If this is your way to get rid of me, its not working. You're giving me a million reasons to go but I only need one to stay, even if you're being moody or rude to me I don't care as long as you love me then that will make me stay." He reached for Junhoe's shaking hands.

"B-but what if I tell you that I don't love you anymore?"

"I won't believe in you, I can still feel it and if ever you don't love me anymore I will repeat the history again and make you fall for me again and again." Those words are enough for Junhoe to burst into tears. What was he's thinking? He has the greatest Boyfriend of all time. He sobbed from Jiwon's words. He hugged him really tight.

Jiwon form a smile on Junhoe's back, he really mean every single vowels and syllables that came out from his mouth. He brushed his fingers to the younger's soft and delicate hair and rub its back to make him calm.

"I love you okay? And nothing can change that. Even if you're growing a white hair or having a wrinkles on your face, I still love you. That won't change."

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave something on my cc I need some feedbacks if my au is ugly or so on. Thank you so much specially for reading.
> 
> @Junbobert 🐥


End file.
